Clés de lecture
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: John se meurt d'amour silencieusement. Que se passe-t-il quand Sherlock découvre la vérité? John/Sherlock - Slash/Très explicite! - Don't own obviously...


_A message for those who are used to read my fanfics in english : this time, I will write in french, this is my challenge, write in my own language. More fanfics in english soon! (Thank you all! x)_

_Salutations à toi lecteur, toi qui pose tes yeux sur ce texte._

_Sois indulgent car tu as devant toi ma première fanfic en français. C'est mon nouveau challenge._

_Merci à toi si tu me lis jusqu'au bout et, s'il te plait, review!_

**Clés de lecture**

_Je voudrais le toucher, faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, jouer avec ses boucles, caresser son visage et ses lèvres. Ses magnifiques lèvres rondes, pulpeuses, aux formes presque irréelles.  
>Je voudrais plonger mon regard dans le sien quitte à en brûler mes rétines au bleu acier des siennes. Je voudrais l'embrasser, le serrer, emmêler nos corps et qu'on ne sache plus qui est qui. <em>

_Je voudrais me perdre en lui et qu'il se perde en moi._

_Je voudrais tant et tant de choses encore que j'en ai mal parfois et mon corps, frustré, tremble souvent quand il est là._

_S'en rend il compte? J'espère que non car je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réponse et la peur m'empêche de chercher à la connaître. Après tout il m'a dit être marié à son travail, le plus clairement du monde, me jetant d'un coup de ce coté de la barrière d'où je l'observe comme une groupie observe son idole. Je me sens pathétique parfois mais rien n'y fait, je le veux en silence et je me fais du mal. Mais pour rien au monde je ne me résoudrais à partir car être loin de lui serait mon enfer._

_J'ai du mal a rester moi-même parfois et j'attrape ma veste et sors prendre l'air, une excuse qui ne tiendra plus longtemps maintenant, je vois bien le regard qu'il me jette quand je ferme la porte. Il sait que je cache quelque chose. A-t-il deviné? Le dirait-il si c'était le cas?_

_Je crève, peu à peu, chaque jour._

_Que dois-je faire?_

_A aussi vite que je le pourrais._

_A moi même._

_JW_

John ferma son laptop. Ecrire dans son journal le rendait morose, plus morose à chaque fois. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ressassait, rabâchait, répétait, en clair il tournait en rond. Il se traitait de lâche tous les jours et son égo égratigné se ratatinait de plus en plus. Heureusement le soldat toujours présent en lui, lui donnait d'assez grands coups de pieds pour qu'il se ressaisisse. En tout cas assez pour supporter la journée et le lendemain. Mais John commençait à accumuler des bleus virtuels. Son esprit en était recouvert.

« John? » Sherlock passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

« Oui Sherlock? » John posa son laptop sur la table basse d'un geste plus vif que nécessaire et se leva d'un bond du canapé.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai un carton assez lourd à porter mais, seul, je ne vais pas pouvoir le monter dans les escaliers. »

« Oui bien sur. »

Les deux hommes descendirent dans le hall de l'immeuble et John ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant ce qu'était réellement le prétendu carton.

« Sherlock...c'est un cercueil. »

« On peut le voir comme ça, oui, effectivement... » Sherlock avait sur le visage cette expression enfantine que John aimait tant.

« Sherlock, on ne peut pas le voir autrement, appelons un chat, un chat et un cercueil, un cercueil. Pitié dis moi qu'il est vide. » John se passa la main gauche sur le visage, d'aucun aurait pu croire qu'il était exaspéré, en fait il s'amusait beaucoup de voir le genre de choses étranges que Sherlock pouvait faire intervenir dans leurs vies, des têtes dans le frigo, des doigts dans les tubes de mayonnaise, des cercueils dans le hall...enfin un cercueil...puisque, pour cet exemple, il s'agissait d'une première.

« Bien sur qu'il est vide! » Le détective rétorqua agacé « Les restes du corps suivront plus tard dans une boite. »

« Sherlock! »

« Quoi? Je n'allais pas trimbaler cette pauvre femme avec son cercueil, ses os se seraient baladés dans tous les sens dans le transport. »

« Mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? »

« C'est bien ce que je me demande. »

« Sherlock, c'était du sarcasme! »

« Du sarcasme inutile, John. Maintenant aide moi à le monter la haut. »

« Et est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire de ce cercueil, dans _notre_ appartement? Note bien le gros trait au surligneur fluo sur le terme _notre_. »

« Et bien, mon cher John, on m'a demandé d'enquêter sur le décès de la femme qui habite ce cercueil et j'ai bien noté l'accent prononcé que tu mettais sur le _notre_. Promis je rangerai le dit cercueil de mon coté du salon et les os de mon coté de la table de la cuisine. Maintenant aide moi, cette chose est très lourde! »  
>John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots lui manquèrent. Il se mit à bouger obéissant à l'ordre donné sans même s'en apercevoir. Décidément il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui même.<p>

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? » Demanda John en regardant la grosse boite de bois qui trônait au milieu du tapis du salon.

« Je mangerais bien du chinois. »

« Hein? » John ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« John, j'ai faim, commande du chinois, la même chose que d'habitude. »

« Sherlock, d'une je ne suis pas ton larbin, les _s'il te plait_ ne sont pas en option. Et de deux, depuis quand est ce que tu manges quand tu es en plein milieu d'une affaire? »

« John, s'il te plait, peux tu commander du chinois car j'ai très faim. Et. Les ossements n'arriveront que demain. Entre nous on ne peut pas dire que l'affaire ait une véritable urgence, cette femme est morte en 1874. »

« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de jolie nappe, on aurait pu utiliser le cercueil comme table. »

« On peut prendre une serviette et l'utiliser comme nappe. »

« Sherlock, c'était encore du sarcasme! »

« Ne te plains pas que je ne comprenne pas ton sarcasme si tu ne comprends pas le mien. »

Bon sang ce que cet homme pouvait être horripilant parfois. John se rendit dans la cuisine pour appeler le restaurant chinois (le numéro, qu'étonnamment, John ne connaissait pas par coeur était collé sur le frigo).

« Trente minutes...Sherlock sors immédiatement de là! » John hurla en entrant dans le salon. Il se précipita vers le canapé. Sherlock avait ouvert le cercueil et s'était glissé à la place de la défunte. John arriva sur lui, le visage déformé par la colère et tira sans ménagement sur le bras du détective.

« John, arrête tu me fais mal! » Sherlock cria à son tour en secouant le bras pour se dégager de l'emprise du soldat. John lâcha le détective, une expression mi surprise mi perdue sur le visage.

« Pardon, je...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas te faire mal...pardon... » Il fit deux pas en arrière les yeux rivés sur Sherlock qui le dévisageait avec colère.

« Ca ne va pas? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? »

« Pardon, Sherlock, vraiment, je... »

Sherlock remua le bras d'avant en arrière pour détendre les muscles de son épaule.

« Je vais prendre l'air... » John se rua dans les escaliers, attrapa sa veste qui était pendue à une patère dans le hall et sortis dans la rue. Dans sa hâte il claque la porte derrière lui. Il marcha en ligne droite, du pas le plus rapide qu'il pouvait avoir sans courir, sans se retourner. Il ne put voir la silhouette de Sherlock derrière la fenêtre du salon.

C'était insensé, cette réaction, brutale, qu'il avait eue. Mais voir Sherlock dans un cercueil avait éveillé en John une peur tellement forte qu'il n'avait pu que réagir avec la même vigueur. La mort potentielle de Sherlock était au coeur de très nombreuses angoisses de John, il le rêvait gisant dans de sombres allées, assassiné par un de ses ennemis. Il le voyait un revolver sur la tempe, un couteau dans le ventre, en bref dans une situation aussi inextricable que mortelle et avait peur de ne pouvoir toujours le sauver.

Il savait Sherlock capable de se mettre dans ce genre de situation, il l'avait prouvé avec le chauffeur de taxi.

Sherlock était un génie, Sherlock était un fou.

John se voulait son repère mais savait que certaines choses pouvaient lui échapper. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter et pourtant en était incapable.

Sherlock, dans ce cercueil, le cauchemar ultime.

_Arrête!_ Le soldat ordonna une nouvelle fois. _Ca suffit, arrête maintenant!_

Les pas de John l'avaient physiquement emmené aussi loin que son esprit et il était perdu dans Londres. Depuis quand marchait-il? Où était-il? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il était temps de revenir. Il héla un taxi, celui-ci le déposa devant le 221b après une course de 25mn, il était décidément allé plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

C'est un peu honteux qu'il poussa la porte de l'immeuble. Il gravit l'escalier la tête basse et entra dans le salon l'air absolument décomposé. Personne ne le vit cependant puisque la pièce était vide. A la grande surprise de John, le cercueil avait disparu, Sherlock n'était pas à sa place habituelle sur le canapé et un silence glacial régnait sur l'endroit. John balaya le salon du regard, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur la table basse et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Là, sur la table, son laptop était ouvert et allumé. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et s'assit sur le canapé en face de son ordinateur portable. Devant ses yeux se trouvait son journal et la dernière entrée qu'il avait ajoutée quelques heures plus tôt. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et courba les épaules.

Sherlock savait.

C'était fini.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il tendit la main vers son ordinateur pour l'éteindre quand il remarqua que sous sa dernière signature des lignes avaient été sautées. Il descendit en bas de la page de texte et découvrit une phrase qu'il n'avait pas écrite :

_Je suis en haut, je t'attends._

John ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda en direction des escaliers avant de revenir à la phrase et de la relire plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques minutes il ferma son ordinateur et se leva hagard. Il traversa le salon et se rendit en bas de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre regardant vers le haut comme si ses yeux étaient capables de traverser la matière. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à gravir les marches. Une fois à l'étage il tendit une main fébrile vers la poignée de sa porte et l'ouvrit avant d'en perdre le courage.

Sherlock était là assis sur le lit, face à la porte, les yeux braqués sur John dont les genoux commençaient à flancher. Il se ressaisit et fit un pas dans la direction du détective.

« Sherlock... » murmura-t-il.

Sherlock se leva du lit et s'approcha lentement de John jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres les séparent.

« C'est moi qui suis un lâche. » Dit Sherlock de sa voix la plus basse. John fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. « J'ai menti John, à toi et à moi même. » John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sherlock leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Laisse moi parler, John. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai laissé personne me toucher, éloignant soigneusement tout le monde de moi, y compris mon propre frère. Etant de mon sang, il a le cran de s'accrocher mais il est bien le seul. Enfin il était bien le seul jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la raison m'échappe et tu sais à quel point je hais que quelque chose m'échappe, mais, toi, tu me touches. Tout à l'heure, quand tu es partis, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais un effet sur toi, cependant il me manquait certaines clés de lecture. J'ai, à nouveau, trouvé ton mot de passe et j'ai lu ton journal. John, je voudrais pouvoir m'excuser de ne pas avoir vu que je te faisais souffrir. »

« Sherlock, tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu m'avais prévenu, dès le début... »

« John, tu ne m'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit que j'avais menti. Je ne suis pas marié à mon travail, je suis...j'étais juste persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais avoir...d'interaction sociale normale. Alors aimer quelqu'un...Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

« Oui tu l'as déjà dit... » John baissa les yeux.

« Mais c'est vrai! » Sherlock chercha le regard de John en vain.

« Surement. Mais, Sherlock, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier... »

« Bien sur que si! Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti en lisant ton journal, John? »

« Ressenti? » John releva la tête.

« Oui ressenti! » Le détective posa les mains sur les épaules du docteur serrant doucement « _Je crève, peu à peu, chaque jour_ » Il serra plus fort « L'idée même de te faire du mal, et, pire, l'idée que tu puisses disparaître de ma vie, j'ai cru que mon coeur m'était arraché de la poitrine. » Il le secoua comme s'il voulait faire rentrer l'idée dans sa tête « John, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi! Pas parce que tu achètes le lait ou que tu me passes la majorité de mes caprices mais parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, et crois moi c'est loin d'être de la reconnaissance et ça dépasse de loin l'amitié! »

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit. Son regard plongea dans celui bleu acier de Sherlock. Il leva lentement les mains et les posa sur les joues du détective. Sans fermer les yeux il approcha son visage et effleura les lèvres rondes et pleines des siennes. Il s'écarta pour regarder la réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci le regardait toujours. Après quelques secondes Sherlock fit descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de John puis, soudainement, il agrippa sa taille l'attirant à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau celles du docteur dans un baiser plus fougueux et John laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mêlé de plaisir.

« Sherlock...Sherlock s'il te plait... » John souffla sur les lèvres de celui qui maintenant griffait son dos à travers sa chemise.

« Quoi? » Grogna-t-il visiblement mécontent de devoir s'arrêter.

« Sherlock, tu sais que si ceci n'est qu'une nouvelle expérience pour toi je ne le supporterais pas. » Puisque Sherlock ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, John cambra le dos pour pouvoir attraper son regard. Le détective grogna de nouveau, un son proche de celui d'un gros félin sur le point d'attaquer sa proie.

« John, je sais que de nous deux c'est moi le génie mais peut-être pourrais tu faire un petit effort cette fois-ci et comprendre ce que je dis. »  
>Si John avait l'habitude que Sherlock pointe ce qu'il considérait comme de la lenteur d'esprit de la part du docteur, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, offensé. Il faut dire que le moment était mal choisit pour les phrases assassines et John porta ses mains à la poitrine de celui qui refusait toujours de le libérer et poussa afin de se dégager de son étreinte. En réponse Sherlock serra plus fort.<p>

« John est-ce qu'il est si difficile de comprendre que je t'aime? » Sherlock dit serrant encore plus fort celui qui tentait de se débattre. John cessa tout mouvement d'un coup et planta son regard dans celui du détective. Lui qui voulait échapper quelques secondes plus tôt à l'étreinte de Sherlock était bien heureux qu'il refuse de le lâcher maintenant qu'il sentait ses genoux se dérober sous lui.

« Tu... » Articula-t-il difficilement.

« Je! » Sherlock posa de nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de John, puis un autre et encore un autre. Le docteur sortit de sa torpeur et rendit le baiser, timidement au départ puis après quelques secondes il passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure du détective. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche et John y glissa sa langue. Sherlock fit pivoter l'homme qu'il aimait et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Le détective était allongé de tout son long sur John, il dégagea ses bras et attrapa les mains du docteur qu'il maintint au dessus de sa tête dans un mouvement qu'il voulait décidé et dominateur. John, qui avec ses années d'entrainement de soldat aurait pu se dégager sans difficulté, maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus son esprit à lui, laissa le détective mener la danse.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes! » Ordonna Sherlock de sa voix grave.

« Tu le sais, tu l'as lu. » Après tout John avait le droit de jouer.

« Dis le moi! » Sherlock pesa plus lourdement contre le corps de John et le docteur eut du mal à maintenir l'expression calme qu'il avait sur le visage. Il tenta d'embrasser le détective mais Sherlock ne se laissa pas faire. « Dis le moi, John! »  
>« Je t'aime, Sherlock. » Le détective embrassa le docteur avec force, serrant ses poignets plus fort. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur John. Il posa un genoux contre la cuisse du docteur et frotta leurs entre jambes l'un contre l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que, d'un geste rapide, John libéra ses mains et inversa leur position. Sherlock ouvrit de grand yeux surpris alors que John enfonçais sa main gauche dans les boucles brunes maintenant sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse, même s'il le voulait, éviter qu'un nouveau baisser vienne lui couper le souffle. Son bras droit soutenant son poids, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Sherlock, John reprit à son compte le mouvement initié par le détective et fit glisser ses hanches de gauche à droite. Il sentit une impulsion électrique parcourir son corps alors que Sherlock, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, agrippait sa taille en gémissant.<p>

« Et maintenant? » Dit John dans un soupir.

Les mains de Sherlock glissèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon de John et se fermèrent sur le tissus de sa chemise qu'il tira doucement libérant un pan après l'autre puis il s'appliqua a ouvrir les boutons de nacre un par un en commençant par ceux du bas. Quand la chemise fut complètement ouverte il fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine glabre du docteur de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il fit ensuite glisser le tissus sur les épaules de John qui bascula la poids de son corps en arrière pour se dégager totalement de sa chemise. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une vague de désir le parcourait à la vue de John à moitié nu, il le voulait, il voulait le posséder maintenant mais, malgré la frustration qu'il entrainait, le jeu de la découverte était vraiment agréable. Et, pour être honnête il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller sa patience. Il prit les mains de John et les posa sur sa propre chemise. Le docteur sourit, et, au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui demandait silencieusement, il glissa ses mains plus bas et il ouvrit la ceinture de Sherlock qui fixa le docteur avec attention. John entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon du détective et de le faire glisser sur ses hanches avec une lenteur qui tenait plus de la torture que du préliminaire. Le docteur fit alors remonter ses mains le long des cuisses et des hanches de Sherlock, puis il les glissa sous sa chemise griffant légèrement la peau de ses ongles courts. Il fit de même par dessus le tissus et quand il arriva au niveau de la poitrine du détective il ferma les poings sur chacun des pans et tira violemment arrachant ainsi les boutons qui tombèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, l'action aussi rapide qu'inattendue coupa le souffle déjà court de Sherlock.

« Et maintenant? » Dit John avant de poser un baiser dans le cou de Sherlock et de descendre vers son téton droit en laissant une ligne humide sur son passage.

« Maintenant... » Sherlock haleta alors que John mordillait alternativement ses tétons « Maintenant tu me fais l'amour. » Gémit-il.

« A vos ordres. » Le sourire aux lèvres John embrassa le ventre de Sherlock puis il glissa les pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre le long des cuisses du détective et un instant plus tard, à l'exception de sa chemise ouverte, Sherlock était nu.

Sherlock, le souffle court regardait John plonger sa langue dans le creux de son nombril et descendre dessinant une ligne humide sur sa peau. Le docteur glissa sa main entre les cuisses du détective les écartant doucement et vint s'agenouiller entre elles.

Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Regarde moi, Sherlock, ne me quitte pas des yeux. » John passa rapidement le bout de sa langue sur le sexe de Sherlock comme pour rappeler au détective que c'était lui qui imposait son rythme et l'homme laissa échapper un long gémissement. John prit le sexe de Sherlock dans sa bouche et initia un mouvement de haut en bas infligeant une pression supplémentaires avec sa langue.

« John! » Sherlock cambra le dos et John l'obligea à reprendre sa position initiale en plaquant sa main gauche sur son torse. Le docteur accéléra la cadence, sa langue s'enroulant autour du membre tendu. Mais il savait qu'il allait trop vite, qu'il devait calmer les choses pour faire durer le moment et il libéra Sherlock glissant ses mains sous ses hanches et soulevant le bas du corps de son amant. Il se pencha de nouveaux entre ses cuisses mais sa langue s'attarda plus bas préparant l'endroit pour accueillir son index qu'il glissa lentement dans l'étroit passage. Sherlock gémit de nouveau. John continua son investigation poussant plus loin encore. Une main agrippa ses cheveux l'enjoignant à s'arrêter, à continuer, à s'arrêter. John choisit pour Sherlock et continua. Il joignit son majeur à son index, sa langue toujours active facilitant cet introduction. D'un grognement Sherlock manifesta son inconfort. Au bout d'un instant John enleva ses doigts et Sherlock le fixa, le regard interrogateur. Le docteur quitta le lit un instant pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une petite bouteille en plastique qu'il jeta sur le lit. Il enleva alors son pantalon et son caleçon libérant une impressionnante érection. Il revint sur le lit et embrassa Sherlock avec fougue Le détective, sous le coup de la passion, griffa le dos du docteur qui gémit à son tour.

« Sherlock, tu vas me le payer... » murmura-t-il en souriant mordant légèrement la poitrine, la taille et le ventre d'un Sherlock pantelant.

« John? »

John se saisit de la bouteille en plastique et enduit son sexe du liquide qu'elle contenait. Il reprit sa place entre les cuisses de Sherlock.

« Je suis là, Sherlock. » Il pénétra son amant lentement.

« John... »

Le docteur, bougea doucement ses hanches d'avant en arrière laissant Sherlock s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais n 'émit aucun son et John sorti presque totalement de son amant avant de rentrer à nouveau avec une insupportable lenteur.

« John! » Sherlock serrait les dents « Plus vite! Plus loin! »

Le docteur s'en tint au plus loin pendant un instant et lorsque Sherlock agrippa les draps il comprit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Alors il enroula sa main autour du sexe de Sherlock et se mit à la bouger au même rythme croissant que ses hanches. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Sherlock, il était proche de l'orgasme. John ne pouvait plus attendre, il donna un grand coup de reins et Sherlock cria son nom. Ceci suffit à le faire basculer lui aussi et il grogna une phrase inarticulée alors que son propre orgasme faisait trembler tout son corps. Il retomba sur la poitrine de Sherlock.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment leurs peaux ruisselantes de sueur glissant l'une contre l'autre au rythme de leurs respirations.<p>

John leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Sherlock.

« Comment tu te sens? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Heureux... » Sherlock enferma John dans une étreinte lascive. « Toi? »

« J'ai pas les mots. »

« Pour ne pas changer. » Sherlock sourit.

« Je te signale que, très récemment, ton vocabulaire s'est réduit à mon seul prénom et a des phrases sans verbes. »

« C'est vrai. » Sherlock embrassa le front de John.

« Sherlock? »

« Hummm? »

« Et maintenant? »

Sherlock fit rouler John sur son dos et se lova contre lui. Il planta son regard acier dans celui du docteur.

« Maintenant, » il embrassa la joue de John « je vais te promettre que je vais t'aimer toujours, » puis la ligne de sa mâchoire « tu ne vas pas me croire, » son cou « et ça va prendre des heures pour te convaincre. » ses lèvres.

« Je vais finir par te croire? »

« Oh, je pense qu'il va falloir que je me répète. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau « Souvent, » et encore « très souvent! » Et encore.

« Je t'aime Sherlock... »

« Moi aussi, John. »

Lorsque le coursier arriva avec la boite contenant les os de la défunte, il trouva porte close...mais après tout elle pouvait bien attendre quelques jours de plus.

Fin (pour nous, commencement pour eux.)  
>… … …<p> 


End file.
